1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Inkjet technology has been used as an image recording method for recording a color image in the fields of office printers, home printers and the like.
In inkjet technology, an ink set having a combination of an ink containing a coloring material and additional liquid(s) may be used. As an example thereof, an ink set is known in which an anionic or cationic ink containing a coloring material is combined with a liquid composition which contains dispersed particles the surface of which is charged with polarity opposite to that of the ink and also contains a polymerizable component capable of being cured into a polymer when energy is applied to the component and a solvent capable of dissolving the polymerizable component (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-332433).
Further, as an ink set used in inkjet technology, an ink set is also known in which inks of two or more colors are combined (for example, see JP-A Nos. 2003-160751, 2007-161850 and 2009-149805).